With Or Without You
by xAutumnSkyx
Summary: A Bob/Helen one shot, fluff!...well kind of lol Please read and review!
1. With Or Without You

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my first ficcie for The Incredibles, so i hope you liked it, as you can see i started out small with just a one-shot to see**

**If i think i should write more so R+R would be great! :)**

--

She gazed out the window awaiting that fateful sound of his car speeding up to the driveway

**She gazed out the window awaiting that fateful sound of his car speeding up to the driveway. **_**Who am I kidding? He's not coming back anytime soon.**_

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

**She sighed as she sat back down into the comfortable sofa, and thought back to the 'Golden Days' where nothing ever seemed to matter they fought crime everyday but they acted as if they were normal people. They were on top of the world.**

_With or without you  
With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

**But she wasn't Elastigirl anymore, and Bob wasn't Mr. Incredible, they were just Bob and Helen Parr. She felt an instant pang of guilt, she had been on his back about a lot of things lately, the way he would look at her made her feel as though he thought that she didn't love him anymore.**

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

**Of course she loved him, she was only frustrated. He dwells too much on the past and doesn't concentrate on the future, he doesn't see a beautiful and loving family, he sees a nagging wife and three children that are struggling because of it.**

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

**This brought a tear to her eye**

**At an instant she felt so alone, with that feeling in the pit of her stomach,**

**That someone was watching her**

**She wanted Bob to come home, she didn't want to have to go to bed alone.**

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

**She quickly wiped the tear off her cheek, as if it was an insect.**

**And laid back and closed her eyes…**

_Oh...oh...oh..._

**Bob entered the house quietly, and noticed Helen laying on the sofa.**

**He leant down and stroked her hair.**

_**I'm sorry…**_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_


	2. Mai Dire Mai

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Soz for the non English lyrics lol :P**_

_**It's an italian song, Mai Dire Mai (Never Say Never) by Anna Tatangelo**_

_**So i hope it's all good anyway**_

_**But if anyone does want the lyrics in English im happy to sort you out :)**_

_**Cheer guys!**_

_**R+R please!**_

--

_Guarda quanti lividi  
guarda quanti spigoli  
tra noi,  
quanti sogni e brividi  
hai contato le perplessità,  
e rimangono le cose dette a metà  
sensazioni che non dormiranno più,  
partiranno con le frasi e le parole dette mai..._

**Excitement twinkled in her eyes**

**As she raised her glass to the impending toast**

_Non so stare senza te  
non so stare amore  
quale alternativa c'è  
per non farci troppo male,  
solo tu puoi dare un senso a quel che hai,  
io so solo che in amore non si può mai dire mai...  
Perchè stare senza te  
è come spegnere il mio cuore  
per lasciare posto ai se  
dentro a un gioco di parole  
solo tu puoi dare un senso a quel che hai  
io so solo che in amore non si può mai dire mai...mai..mai_

**She smiled, as she swayed to the music.**

**Life couldn't get any better…**

_Do uno sguardo al mio passato  
e ti vedo lì impalato già  
mi hai lasciata incredula  
poi mi ha detto:"Un giorno capirai!"  
non lo sai quanto ti ho odiato,non lo sai  
non pensavo che per te era difficile  
ho capito che mi amavi  
più di quanto amavo te..._

**She had always hated the idea of marriage "I'd cramp my style" she'd say, chuckling at the interviews she'd give.**

**But it was different, no matter how much she refrained, she always knew getting married and having kids is what she would've have wanted.**

_Non so stare senza te  
non so stare senza amore  
quale alternativa c'è  
per non farci troppo male  
solo tu puoi dare un senso a quel che hai,  
io so solo che in amore non si può mai dire mai...  
Perchè stare senza te  
è come spegnere il mio cuore  
per lasciare posto ai se  
dentro a un gioco di parole,  
solo tu puoi dare un senso a quel che hai  
io so solo che in amore  
non si può mai dire mai..._

**This is where she belonged, she knew she could never leave. Not now. Not in the future. Not ever.**

_Doveva capitare prima o poi  
di sentirsi un pò più soli  
senza ali,senza voli  
ma la voglia che ho di vivere  
la storia senza limite  
che un limite non c'è..._


End file.
